Even Brighter Than The Moon
by LydiaMoonbeam
Summary: Marauder's Era.  Curiosity is a natural thing; everybody feels it at some point. However, there are some things we just aren't supposed to know.  After all, curiosity killed the cat: Let's hope it doesn't kill you.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a gruesome sight, truly it was. The elongation of limbs and body, the sprouting of a tail and snout. Clothing ripped off as the body changed far beyond recognition. The full moon peeked out from behind dull grey clouds, illuminating the scene. Wide eyes, almost as rounded as the moon itself, watched on in horror.

This was her friend, her neighbor; the boy she'd known since she was three-years-old. How could he have kept something like this from her? It was an awfully big secret, that was for sure. It wasn't something that was easily hidden. How had he done it?

A howl pierced the night as the transformation completed. The canine-like nose sniffed at the air, leaning up on hind legs. The tattered remains of clothing were littered around the wolf-like creature. The cloth was all that remained to remind her that this creature, this _thing_, was her friend Remus Lupin.

She scrambled up from the ground where she'd fallen in her shock, trying to make a quick getaway. However, her movement stirred the air and the werewolf caught scent of her. Still, she hurried on in a vain attempt to outrun the beast that no longer resembled her friend.

The Forbidden Forest had never been kind to her, however. Just as she thought she was gaining ground, she managed to stumble over a root. She fell to the ground just as the werewolf rounded the tree she'd attempted to run behind. She cowered in fear, looking up into eyes that no longer held the sweetness of the boy she knew.

She'd heard stories about werewolves; all the children had. They were human, just like everyone else, who transformed on the full moon of every month. They lost any resemblance to their human counterpart; their mind and body lost to the beast. They would attack anyone, even their best friend; even themselves.

"R-Remus?" Her voice was soft, hesitant, as if speaking to a frightened animal. The creature let out another howl, advancing on her with incredible speed. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

A snarl filled the air and she opened her eyes in shock, finding a scruffy black dog battling the beast. It snarled and barked, backing the creature away from her. She spared the scene a fleeting glance before getting up and running as quickly as she could. She refused to stumble, refused to look back.

The door to her dorm shut with a loud slam as she leaned upon the solid wood wearily. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. They had warned her, she knew what she was getting into. She just hadn't expected it to be _that_ horrendous.

She slid down the cool oak, sitting still on the floor. Her hands moved to cover her face as the sobs wracked her body, thoroughly shaken by the night's events. She wished she would've listened to James and Sirius when they told her how bad the transformation was. Not just for Remus, but for anyone who happened to be too close.

The image of the werewolf danced behind her eyelids and she tried to convince herself it wasn't Remus. The kind, sweet, brave Gryffindor whom she'd known since she was just learning what life was like outside of her home. The boy who protected her from small things to large things, who helped her study in the evenings, and who she joked around with; there was no way that thing-that _monster_-could be the same person.

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve, trying to calm down before she woke up the rest of Gryffindor Tower. Lily Evans was already hurrying out of bed to kneel by her side, looking concerned and asking what had happened. She merely shook her head and asked if she could go to bed.

"Alright…" Lily agreed hesitantly as she helped her friend up. She tucked the traumatized girl into bed and smoothed back her hair, watching as her friend gave a shaky smile. Lily offered a small smile of her own before crawling back into bed. Whatever it was her friend had gone through, Lily wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She had merely been curious of where the Marauders ran off to every full moon. She'd assumed it was some stupid get together where they smoked and drank, but then James and Sirius had let her in on Remus's hairy little problem. She hadn't believed it for a second-she _knew_ Remus and he would never keep anything from her, plus it sounded like a stupid excuse the two would come up with-so she'd followed them out to see what they were really up to.

Her mother had always told her that it was okay to be curious, but that there was a limit to everything. There were some things you shouldn't know, things you aren't supposed to know or witness. Her mother always told her curiosity killed the cat.

Now she was finding out for herself just how true her mother's words had been.

**Interested so far? Read the next chapter to follow the events that led up to her discovery.**

**Comments are lovely.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (because I forgot last chapter): I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, save for my Original Character. I own the plot, but not the books. I'm a poor high school student, so don't even bother to sue. Enjoy.**

Chapter One

The Gryffindor Common Room was almost emptied for the night. The once roaring fire had died down to a small flame, and only a few remained around its warmth. The Marauders, always noisy and causing trouble, were silent in their tiredness. Lily Evans, the crush of James Potter, sat in one of the large burgundy armchairs studying for an upcoming test.

Remus Lupin and Catherine Clearwater sat on the floor closest to the fire playing a game of Muggle cards. He was perhaps the only one, besides Lily, who actually understood the game. He was better at it than her, which was hard to believe considering she excelled at Exploding Snap. It was still a close game, but it was obvious Remus was letting her win.

"It's getting late." Sirius stated matter-of-factly. "We should probably head out." Catherine perked up at that, pulse beginning to race. Tonight would be the night she found out exactly what the Marauders got up to this late at night, on every full moon. Surely they didn't expect her to believe their half-thought excuse that Remus was a werewolf?

"We should probably get to bed." Lily agreed as she closed her book, sighing softly.

"I'll meet you in a minute." Catherine told her friend as she gathered her cards. Remus decided to be funny and hold some above her head, but she eventually grabbed them back. He chuckled even as she slapped his arm. "I've got to put these away and I still haven't found my Potions book." She said to make it sound more believable.

"Alright. See you in a moment, then." Lily acquiesced as she began her ascent up the stairs. Catherine took her time collecting her stuff, watching the Marauders carefully as they sauntered towards the door. She shot them a quick smile before returning to stuffing her cards back in their box. Once she heard the painting slide into place, she waited a few moments before making her move.

Slipping out of the Common Room and into the hallways, she followed the sound of laughter and echoed footsteps. She kept close to the wall, trying her best to stay hidden within the shadows. She kept a few feet distance from the quartet while making sure to keep them in her sight.

She rounded the corner and expected to find them disappearing through some secret corridor. Instead, she found she was alone. Their voices and laughter had died out and it appeared as if they'd simply disappeared. She moved about the alcove, searching the walls for hidden passageways or recesses where a switch could be hidden. Instead, she found nothing.

"Mph!" She squeaked as a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled back into the corridor she had desperately searched for. Torches hung on the stone walls, casting everything in an orange glow. She looked up into the eyes of her captor, sighing in relief when she realized it was only Sirius.

"I knew you would follow us." James taunted as he walked into her line of vision. Sirius and James came in a pair; you couldn't have one if you didn't accept the other.

"We're warning you, though," Sirius began.

"It isn't pretty." James finished. "It's the ugliest thing you'll ever see and I would keep as much distance as possible between you and him." Catherine rolled her eyes as she pulled Sirius's hand from her mouth.

"Do you really expect me to believe such a blatant lie?" She scoffed. "I've known Remus longer than you three; I think I'd have realized by now if he was a werewolf." She jerked herself from their grasp, turning and jogging down the hall.

She could hear them telling her to be careful as she ran, but she ignored them. She found herself moving further down the corridor, the lights beginning to fade. She cast Lumos and continued on, finding herself on the school grounds. The Whomping Willow was several yards ahead, but her attention was on the outline of Remus as he headed down the hill.

He appeared to be stumbling and clutching at his head, chest heaving with every breath. Catherine ran after him, wanting to make sure he was alright. He walked into the Forbidden Forest, apparently not even realizing where he was going. She hurried after him, trying to catch up.

She'd lost sight of him by the time she reached the forest. She searched for him, calling out his name. She received no answer and, before she knew it, she got herself lost. Still, she searched on for Remus. She needed to make sure he was okay.

That was when she found him. Clutching his head and screaming in agony, she wanted to run to him. Something held her back, however. She simply watched, feeling helpless as she watched her friend go through something she never wished to experience.

**This is what happens when you go looking for answers.**

**A/N: Comments are lovely and I hope you enjoyed. You know, my stories have such a serious tone and I'm not a serious person at all. Well, it works for me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything else associated with J.K Rowling. I merely toy with them for my own enjoyment. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Two

Breakfast was a quiet affair for Catherine Clearwater. She stared blankly at the table, not sure what to do. Lily kept giving her these worried looks, but Catherine was too tired to think up an excuse. So she just stayed quiet in hopes of not drawing attention to herself.

How Remus could keep something like that a secret from her was a mystery. It must've been hard to go through every month, not to mention to do it alone. She always knew Remus was different because of the neighborhood she lived in, but she'd assumed it was merely because he was a wizard. Muggles were always afraid of what they couldn't explain, so they either had to "fix" them or ridicule and outcast those that were different.

"How long?" She asked, voice hoarse from so much crying the night before. Sirius and James fell silent, looking at each other before back at her.

"He's told us it's been since he was young, maybe three or four he says." Three to four? That's when they met.

"Oh." She let out a shuttering sigh, more tears filling her eyes. They'd been friends then. Why couldn't he have told her? She wouldn't have abandoned him. To go through it alone… "I'm going to head back to the Common Room." She murmured softly as she stood from the table. Remus hadn't even come to breakfast, she'd noted.

Her footsteps echoed hollowly in the empty hallways and in the stairwell. She tried to keep quiet as she cried, continually wiping her eyes. This wasn't something she could confide in others. She couldn't talk to anyone about this betrayal.

No, she shouldn't call it that. Remus had good reasons for keeping it from her. He was dangerous when he became a werewolf. He was probably scared she would ignore him like the others, too. Yes, he had his own reasons to keep it a secret.

Yet he'd told Sirius, James, and Peter. He'd known them almost seven years while they'd been best friends for over fourteen. It wasn't fair; he could trust her. She'd always kept his secrets, just like he'd kept hers.

She took a moment to calm herself, ignoring the Fat Lady's worry as she spoke the password. She blinked back more tears and waited for the portal to swing open. She crossed her arms over her chest, wondering if she'd see Remus at all. He was probably going to ignore her, if not try to avoid her for as long as possible. If he remembers anything of last night, though, if the myths were correct, then he'd be able to remember every detail.

A pair of shoes greeted her vision when the painting finally moved aside. She followed them up a pair of slack-covered legs and sweater-covered torso, meeting the dark grey eyes of one Remus Lupin. He blinked in shock, stepping back a bit so she wouldn't run into him. Then he spun on his heel and began to walk right back up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory.

"Remus!" She called, shuffling after him. "Remus, wait! I want to talk to you!" She had to stop at the bottom of the steps, watching with a sinking heart as he walked from her vision. "I still consider you a friend, Remus!" She shouted in a last attempt to get him to come back, but she was only met with the sound of a door being slammed shut. "Fine! Be that way!" She huffed as she moved towards the Girls' Dormitory. She barricaded herself in her room, deciding that if Remus was going to be stubborn then so would she.

**After all, he couldn't hide forever.**

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. It works better this way, though; trust me. Feel free to correct me if I get any facts wrong. Also, I have a story similar to this posted on Quizilla so, please, don't tell me I stole it from someone over there.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (after the fifth chapter I think I'll stop doing these): I do not own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with J.K Rowling; I merely toy with her creation for my own enjoyment. Thank you and please enjoy.**

Chapter Three

The air had begun to chill before Catherine was able to talk to Remus. He was actually quite skilled at hiding from her, though she supposed it was only because he knew almost everything about her. It must've been easy for him to tweak his daily routine so they wouldn't accidentally cross in the hallways; they didn't have many classes together, either, so that made it even easier for him to keep his distance.

Her chance came about one day in the library. She was perusing the shelves in search of a book detailing the history of Hogwarts, just for a bit of light reading, when she happened upon him. He was sitting at their usual table with a textbook before him. He was laughing and smiling with Amanda Bayne, a seventh year Hufflepuff.

A surge of jealousy and anger filled Catherine, though she quelled it as soon as she realized she was being ridiculous. Remus had a right to talk to whomever he pleased and she shouldn't try to think otherwise. Besides, he looked like he was enjoying himself. She hadn't seen him smile like that since…well, since before this stupid werewolf business almost six weeks ago.

"Remus," she greeted when his eyes landed on her. She noticed his eyes go wide and he paled considerably, the flush of joy gone from his face.

"Catherine," he replied with a gentle tilt of his head in her direction. Then he turned back to his book, hiding his troubles in the pages. Catherine gave an indignant huff before walking off, book tucked under her arm.

She walked a short distance away to a table and sat down, opening her book and beginning to read. Well, she tried to at least. She kept sneaking glances at Remus and Amanda, jealousy spiking once again as she saw them laughing and joking. _They_ used to laugh and joke around. Had she really been so easily replaced?

After over fourteen years of friendship, he was just going to let it end? He was going to forget everything, just like that? The times when he cried because the children in their village teased him, and she had to console him; the time when they discovered the caves on the far end of the village and made it their hideout; he was just going to forget it all? Forget about her?

Well, she had news for him. If he was going to just ignore her and ruin a friendship over something so…_trivial_, then she was going to say a few words about it. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't walk away from something that easily.

She closed her book and marched back over to them, slamming her hands on the table to get his attention. He looked at her with harsh grey eyes and Catherine almost lost her nerve. Almost. She could be just as stubborn.

"You're an arse, you know that?" She snapped. "I find out your little secret and now you want to forget years of friendship? Well, I've got news for you Remus J. Lupin.

"I'm not going to forget a single thing we did together. You make me so angry, Remus! I want to hit you and hope you feel at least a fraction of what I'm feeling." He averted his eyes and Catherine snapped her fingers, which brought his eyes back to her. "At least have the courtesy to look at me, you git!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" He stood suddenly, towering over her. He appeared angry, but to Catherine's eyes she saw the misery lurking in his gaze.

"Because you're being an idiot!" Catherine spluttered as she waved her arms uselessly. "You've been ignoring me for almost two months, Remus! Then I finally see you and I find you replacing me with Amanda Bayne! As if I never existed and it was her those fourteen years!"

"Oh, so I suppose all of this is my fault." He sniffed irritably. "_You_ were the one who ran away!"

"Because you were going to attack me!" She pushed his shoulders and he stumbled back into the table. "Or were you so far gone that you forgot?"

"It's not like I have any control over what I'm doing!" He replied indignantly. "You've heard the stories; you should've known!"

"Well, what would you have had me do? Sit there and let you tear me to pieces?" She stomped her foot, clenching her fists to keep from hitting him. "Then you'd feel even worse about your condition!"

"Stop treating it like it's a sickness!" He pushed her then, perhaps a little too roughly. She stumbled into a bookshelf, glaring heatedly at him. Remus looked stricken with guilt as he moved to make sure she was okay, but she fled the room before he could.

Remus had never, _ever_, gotten physical with her, and they'd had their share of arguments. He'd never laid a hand on her and to have him do it now was just another betrayal. It proved to her how little she meant to him. If he wanted to end their friendship, then she would abide by his wishes.

**If he wanted to forget her, then she would do her best to forget him.**

**A/N: …I ruined Remus's character, didn't I? Muahaha, I found a way around the site issue thanks to the forums! Just replace the **property** in the URL bar with** content** and it works great.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything related to J.K Rowling. I merely toy with her creation for my own enjoyment. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Four

James and Sirius seemed to get it into their heads that they needed to play mediator in Remus's affairs. Catherine understood their wanting to help, but things were bad enough without their interference. Remus glared holes in the back of her head during the classes they had together, and ignored her the rest of the time. It seemed obvious to her that he was still upset and wanted nothing more to do with her.

She appreciated their determined nature, but it still annoyed her. They would ask her to go places with them, then lead her straight to Remus. The two would just stare at each other before Remus would walk off. Catherine would roll her eyes and call out an insult, usually calling him a coward.

Eventually, Catherine learned to avoid anything to do with the Marauders. If she stayed away from them, then they couldn't try to pull one of their peacemaking acts. It was getting old now and they should know that nothing was going to fix the friendship. Still, they didn't give up.

"Hey Catherine, want to-"

"No."

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask!" James pouted.

"The answer is still no, James." Catherine sighed as she turned the page in her Care of Magical Creatures textbook. "You're going to ask me to go somewhere with you, lead me to Remus, then we'll have an awkward stare down, and finally one of us will leave." He plopped onto the couch beside her with a groan.

"You and Remus are more perceptive than we thought." He mumbled. "Anyway, this time Sirius and I weren't going to play peacemaker. We wanted to show you something." Catherine gave him a withering look. "I know, I know; I've said it before. This time I'm serious, though!"

Catherine scrutinized him carefully before deciding he wasn't lying. She gave a nod and went back to studying. James smiled triumphantly and called out for Sirius, who was busy snogging some girl on the other side of the Common Room.

"Our plan for tonight is on." James told him simply and Sirius smirked. Catherine didn't like the look the two were giving her.

"Is it too late to back out?" She questioned as she closed her book. Both boys smiled widely, trying to appear innocent. "Right; I'll take that as a yes. What is it you have planned?"

"You'll see." Catherine really hated it when Sirius used that tone. It was almost as if he knew what he was doing would upset her, yet he took pleasure in her misery. Knowing the family he came from, it wouldn't be a surprise if it was that way.

"Meet us in this exact spot tonight at midnight." James directed. "Not a second late, understood?"

"Understood." Catherine heaved a sigh as she closed her book. "I'm going upstairs before you two decide to do anything else. See you later."

"Oh yes, you will." Sirius cackled and Catherine saw an image of Belatrix when he did that. Yes, the Black family was definitely full of crazies.

**A/N: Sorry, no witty comment with this chapter. All my wit is gone! Anyway, sorry if there are any typos; I was distracted by the cat sleeping on my face. Reviews are lovely!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Enjoy.**

Chapter Five

True to her word, Catherine was downstairs waiting for James, Sirius, and Peter at exactly midnight. She'd brought a book with her to read on the off chance that they wanted to do something ridiculous. Then she could say she was studying and get away with waiting out their stupid plan.

"Psst!" Catherine jumped in shock at the sound of James's voice, looking around for the bespectacled boy. "Right here." She stumbled back as he suddenly appeared before her. He grinned mischievously, holding out an ugly cape. "Invisibility cloak." He offered as he twirled it around her shoulders. Catherine looked down, only to find her lower body missing.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in awe, rubbing the cloth between her thumb and forefinger.

"My father." He shrugged. "Been in the family for generations."

"Wow." She breathed. "The only thing my father gave to me was his wedding band."

"Yeah, right before he… got sick." Sirius murmured as he climbed down the stairs. "How is he anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

"How's your mum?" Peter asked softly.

"She's…She's doing alright." Catherine swallowed the lump in her throat. "Look, can we just do whatever it is you've planned?"

"Yeah, sure." James agreed, sensing the need for a change in subject. "Come on, before Remus realizes we're up to something." He tugged Catherine close, pulling the Invisibility Cloak over both of them. Sirius and Peter cast some kind of spell, and they disappeared from sight. James pushed Catherine forward and she stumbled out of the Common Room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, only to be shushed by James. She frowned, but followed his directions.

Catherine found they were going the same direction they had when she'd followed them over three months ago. They went up and down stairs, following corridors Catherine didn't even know existed, and then popped into the hidden passageway like that time. They removed the cloak and spells once the wall was firmly in place, with James leading their way out of the castle.

"Are you sure this is safe?" She questioned, eyeing the Whomping Willow with increasing fear. She'd never been this close to it before.

"Of course it is." Sirius scoffed as he swung an arm around her shoulders. "We do this every month!"

"Immobulus!" James shouted and the Whomping Willow's movement slowed to a stop. He ushered them forward, urging them down into a hole beneath one of its roots.

"Is this safe?" Catherine repeated, clutching onto Peter's robe as she followed after them. Where in Merlin's name were they leading her?

"Partly." Peter answered, smirking.

"Partly?" Catherine squeaked.

"I hope you brought your wand." Sirius grinned, that glint in his eyes again.

"You're going to need it." James continued.

"I hate you guys so much right now." She groaned as she fumbled in her robes for her wand. She pulled it out, casting a Lumos like the others.

"You're going to love us here in a moment." Sirius crowed. Catherine narrowed her eyes in suspicion. They were up to something, she just knew it.

"Alright." James said as he pushed open a door. "We're here." They walked through the door, and Catherine recognized the place immediately.

"The Shrieking Shack?" She screeched. "You brought me to a haunted house in the middle of the night?"

"That's not the best part." Sirius placed his wand down, shrugging out of his clothing.

"Sirius, if you think stripping naked is going to placate me, then-" Her mouth dropped open in shock as she watched him turn into a dog. A scruffy black dog, to be exact. "It was you?" She squeaked. "That night when Remus almost…" The dog sneezed in confirmation.

"We're Animagus." James informed her. "Since our fifth year. We wanted to be with Remus and this was the only way." James shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"This-This-How-Who-"

"Yeah, we know it's a bit odd." James reached down, picking up a large rat. He held it close to her face and Catherine went cross-eyed trying to look at it. "Say hello to Peter." He smirked. "I'm one, too. A stag, just like my Patronus. I'd show you, but I'm a bit too large." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Does Lily know?"

"That we're Animagus? Yeah. She doesn't know about Remus, though." He set Peter on the floor and Catherine watched him scurry off to his pile of clothes. Sirius the Dog sat down in front of her, looking up expectantly. Catherine kneeled down to pet him, smiling when he wagged his tail and lolled his tongue from the side of his mouth. "Remus was the one who told us to tell you about him being a werewolf."

"Really?" Catherine queried in surprise. "He wanted me to know?"

"Yeah." James answered, squatting down across from her to pet Sirius as well. "He was too scared to tell you himself, so he asked if we would. He's sort of freaking out about the whole thing now."

"You think?" Catherine rolled her eyes, ignoring the whine from Sirius when she stopped petting him. "He absolutely hates me now. He pushed me; did you know that?"

"He _pushed_ you?" James seemed just as shocked as Catherine had been.

"During our argument in the library." She pushed at Sirius's muzzle when he pushed his nose into her breasts. "I got angry when I found him all friendly with Amanda Bayne. It was like he'd replaced me." She scowled at the floor, scratching behind Sirius's ear. "So I started to yell and I pushed him, then he yelled at me and pushed me. You guys know I get physical when I'm angry, but I didn't mean to push so hard."

"You wouldn't be Catherine if you didn't punch someone." He teased and she snorted. "He told us about the fight, but he didn't mention how he shoved back."

"Probably too much of a coward to admit he hit a girl."

"Hey," James scolded. "Remus is still our friend. He may be cowardly, but he'd never hurt a girl on purpose."

"Right. How could I forget?" Catherine rolled her eyes, feeling angry tears come to the surface. "Why am I even talking to you guys? You're going to side with Remus. Even Lily does and she doesn't even know the whole story." She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging them close to keep herself together. "It makes me feel like the whole thing is my fault." She whispered, voice cracking.

"Come now," James soothed as he reached over to put his hands on her shoulders. "No one's to blame. It's all just a big misunderstanding."

"I don't know what to do." She admitted as she bit back tears. "Remus was my first friend; no one likes us at home, so we fit together perfectly. Now he's gone and I don't know anymore." She pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes as she hiccupped with the first sob. "I wouldn't have any friends if it wasn't for him. Even you disliked me when we first met."

"Yeah, but you can't blame me. You were a total snob."

"So?" She spat as she glared at him. "It's not my fault I was brought up that way. Even you have to admit you would've been just as conceited if you had my parents."

"You're right, and I realize that now." He patted her shoulder and Sirius scooted closer, whining as he licked her cheek.

"I feel so useless sometimes." She sobbed. "My mother doesn't even remember who I am most of the time and my father is in a coma; my best friend hates me; and I can't even work up the courage to go home during Winter Break."

"Don't be like that." He drew her into the circle of his arms. "I'm sure Lily would let you go home with her."

"Her parents hate me." She cried. "They're Muggle and they understand I come from a dangerous family. Remus was the only one I had and now he's gone." She pushed away from James, running towards the door and flinging it open. She didn't care where she went, so long as she could get away.

She didn't even see the large branch coming for her until it was too late. It hit her on the side, knocking her to the ground. All the air rushed from her lungs as her back hit the hard dirt, vision going blank as her head knocked against a rock.

**A/N: Again, I have no witty comment for this chapter. Review please; it makes me want to write even more!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. I am not creative enough to have come up with such a brilliant piece of literature. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Six

Catherine's head pounded as if there were a bunch of mandrakes screaming. She really didn't want to open her eyes and felt it better to remain asleep, but the stupid sun kept shining in her eyes. Couldn't someone close the curtains? Gees, she was trying to recuperate here!

"Catherine? Catherine, are you awake?" She heard Lily calling and felt someone squeeze her hand.

"…away." She groaned as she fluttered open her eyes. Four sets of eyes peered down at her curiously. "Whoa! Why are you all so close?" She pushed at their faces, hearing their sighs of relief.

"We thought you were going to have amnesia or something." Sirius breathed as he leaned back in his chair. "Madam Pomfrey said we might have to introduce ourselves again and help you until you got your memories back."

"We're glad to have you back." Lily patted her hand, smiling gently. Her eyes were bloodshot and it looked like she'd been crying. James was rubbing her shoulders in a gesture of support and comfort, and Catherine admitted they would make an adorable couple.

"Was I out long?" Catherine asked as she attempted to sit up. Lily fluttered about, helping her move and putting pillows behind her back.

"Almost three weeks." Sirius replied. "We were all worried."

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey was worried she'd have to transport you to St. Mungo's." James expanded as he shifted in his seat. "Remus is worried about you." He whispered, eyed darting towards the door. Catherine followed his gaze, finding a fidgeting Remus standing awkwardly at the entrance. He ducked his head when she looked at him, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Catherine frowned, deciding it was best to just ignore it. They'd said their goodbyes, albeit rocky ones, but it was the end. She hadn't expected to see him outside of Potions or Muggle Studies, and even if she did she expected him to ignore her.

"Well, can he come in?" Sirius questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever." She waved a hand dismissively, only to be tackled in a hug. She blinked in shock, soon finding her face cradled in warm hands.

"I was so worried." Remus whispered, eye filled with unshed tears. "Madam Pomfrey said you hit your head really hard and that you might not wake up for awhile." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry for being such an arse. I care about you, I really do. I never meant anything I said and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He rubbed the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs, staring deep into her eyes.

"Ahem!" Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, pushing Remus to the side. "Mr. Lupin, please wait until after my patient is fully recovered before engaging in any illicit behavior." Both of them blushed.

"Um, Madam Pomfrey, he isn't my boyfriend." Catherine mumbled as the woman checked her vital signs.

"Oh, sorry about that dear." She responded, though whether it was for her assumption or the needle she just shoved in her arm she wasn't sure. "Well, it looks like you're doing well. We may be able to release you sometime next week. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Some warm tea would be nice." Catherine responded with a smile.

As Madam Pomfrey moved to check on other patients, the group grew silent. Catherine was sure she heard a cricket chirp at some point, and Peter definitely sneezed. They avoided each others' gazes, twiddling their thumbs uselessly.

"So…" James began. "Do you forgive Remus?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, but James glared pointedly.

"I…I guess." She murmured. "He does seem pretty pitiable right now." She glanced over at the boy, noticing he perked up a bit at her statement.

"So we can be friends again?" He queried excitedly and Catherine imagined him wagging a tail.

"Yeah, we can be friends again." She conceded, allowing him to draw her into a hug. "I've missed you, Remus."

"I've missed you, too, Catherine." He sighed as he pressed his face to the side of her neck. Catherine curled her arms around his shoulders, hiding her tears in his hair. The shuffling of feet told them the others were leaving to give them privacy, and they vowed to thank them later. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." Catherine swore as she rubbed a hand up and down his back. "You're my best friend, Remus. Always have been and always will be."

"Same here." He pulled back, making sure to keep her in arms distance. Then he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll try not to be so stupid next time."

"Good." Catherine chuckled through her tears. "I'll try not to jump to conclusions."

"Then it's a deal." He smiled then, a small and sweet smile. Catherine smiled back, embracing him once again.

**Funny how it took them almost four months to get over it.**

**A/N: I'm not very good at reconciling without getting overly sappy. I wrote this chapter at least seven times before I was happy with it. Do you know how much sappy dramatic-ness I had to cut out? Almost two pages of it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. I'm a poor high school student, so don't even bother to sue. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Seven

One would assume that things would go back to normal after the reconciliation. They would continue on as if the argument had never happened. They would laugh and joke and study together just like old times. If one were to assume that they did, then they would be assuming incorrectly.

In fact, things didn't go back to normal. Things between Remus and Catherine were awkward at best. They still had trouble getting over the fight, wondering if it would happen again. They usually remained silent, worrying one wrong word would upset the entire thing. Everyone was growing tired of it.

It seemed the only times Catherine wasn't silent or resigned was when Amanda Bayne was involved. Catherine still felt jealous of her and made her stomach roll with anger and guilt. She shouldn't be jealous; Remus was her friend and they could share. Lily was just happy to see the aggressive Catherine again, and the Marauders had a feeling something more was at work.

"I don't like her." Catherine admitted to Remus one day as the two of them studied in the Common Room.

"Who?" Remus questioned, mouth turned down in confusion.

"Amanda Bayne, of course." She scoffed.

"Why not? She's really nice."

"Only because she has a crush on you." Catherine rolled her eyes, then realized her mistake. Remus had gone wide-eyed, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp.

"Sh-She likes me? As in, _really_ likes me?" Catherine frowned, but realized she couldn't lie about it now.

"Yeah." She answered, turning back to her work.

"I-I was thinking of asking her to the Yule Ball, but I thought she would turn me down." He breathed in amazement. "Do you think she'll say yes if I ask?" Catherine's quill broke from holding it too tightly, ink splattering on her paper and Remus's book. "Are you alright?" He asked quickly, checking her for blood or cuts. She jerked her hand from his, slamming her book and stomping up the stairs. She didn't even realize her parchment had fallen from it.

Catherine was furious. How dare he ask her such things! She was his best friend! Didn't he know how wrong that was? Didn't he know it was insensitive to ask her that? She'd loved him before Amanda Bayne knew he existed!

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she saw her friend stomping into the room.

"Remus." Catherine growled out. "He asked if he should ask Amanda to the Yule Ball!"

"Amanda Bayne?" Lily blinked and Catherine nodded. "You told him no, right?"

"No." Catherine admitted, feeling her anger dissipate a bit. She felt suddenly sheepish. "He does like her, so I couldn't say no. He'd be happy, at least." She flopped onto Lily's bed, laying her head on her friend's lap.

"You wouldn't be, though." Lily reminded her as she began to stroke Catherine's hair. "I don't see why you don't ask him yourself. It's obvious the two of you have the world's largest crushes on each other."

"I do not!" Catherine spluttered. "He doesn't like me, either! We're just friends."

"Even Sirius can tell the two of you like each other, and he's not very observant."

"That obvious, huh?" Catherine sighed softly, feeling her face flush. "I can't tell him, Lily; I can't. Not after we had that big argument, especially. Besides, he likes her; I can't deny his happiness."

"I know you can't, Catherine, but did you ever stop to think that he might like you but is settling for second best?"

"Well…No." She admitted, then shrugged it off. "He doesn't like me." She sat up, striding over to her own bed. "I'm going to sleep this off. Goodnight Lily.

"Goodnight Catherine." It didn't sound like the red head was finished, but she kept her mouth shut. Catherine curled up underneath the covers, settling in for a good night's sleep.

**Tomorrow had to be better than today.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This will probably be the last chapter for awhile. My laptop is acting weird, so I'm taking it to get looked at. Hopefully it's nothing serious! The next update should be within the next week or so.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Eight

"Catherine?" Remus asked as she stepped into the Common Room after a long day of tests. It seemed the teachers loved to give huge tests right before breaks.

"What is it, Remus?" She returned in a mumble, sliding off her shoes. She wiggled her toes, sighing in relief as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm sorry about last night." He apologized, deep grey eyes pleading with her. "If I had-"

"Don't worry about it." Catherine waved him off, plopping down on the couch. "So, did you ask her yet?"

"Ah, um, what?" He stuttered.

"Did you ask Amanda Bayne to the Yule Ball yet?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You'd better hurry before someone else asks." Catherine bit her lip, looking away from him so he couldn't see how much it pained her to let him go like this. "She makes you happy and it's obvious you like each other, so don't delay or she might slip from your grasp." Remus was silent except for a humming noise he made to get her attention.

"You're right." He admitted softly. "If I don't hurry, there might not be a chance for me." She smiled softly, even though her heart felt like it was tearing apart. She knew it would be this way in the end; she'd known it since second year when she realized she had a crush on him. They couldn't be anything more than friends. "Who are you going with, then?"

"No one." She shrugged, letting strands of blonde fall into her face to shield the pain from him. "Mother wants me home early, so I'll be leaving the day of the dance."

"You…You're going home early?"

"Yeah." Catherine shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "You know how Mother has been since Father grew sick. She thinks he won't make it through the winter, so she wants me there to spend time with him."

"Catherine, I'm sorry-" She held up a hand to silence him.

"It's not your fault, Remus." She felt her voice waver as the first tear slid down her cheek. "We've known it was coming for awhile now."

"That doesn't make it any less painful." He wrapped strong arms around her, pulling her to his side. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, trying to convince herself that she wasn't crying. "I'll be there for you, I swear."

She buried her face in his chest then, the tears coming quickly. She let out a little whimper, wrapping her arms around his waist. He'd always been there for her and he always would be. No matter if he was with another girl, he would still care for her. He would always love her, just in a different way than she wanted.

She quieted down after a bit, gaining control of herself. Crying wouldn't help things. She needed to be strong for her mother and for herself, for Remus too. She would be strong enough to carry her head high despite the fact her world was crumbling around her, just like her ancestors before her.

"Catherine…" Remus crooned as he cradled her face in gentle hands. Catherine blinked away the remaining tears, looking him straight in the eyes. She saw the conflict there immediately and wondered what was wrong. "I'll always be here for you." He promised, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Catherine blinked owlishly, face flushed red as she felt those lightly chapped lips on hers. She leaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up to cover his. He was warmer than her and his warmth seeped into her very soul.

The kiss was short, brief, but nonetheless meaningful. He smiled at her, wiping his thumb across her cheek to catch a stray tear. He kissed her forehead before letting his hands fall to his side, nervousness and hope in his eyes.

"She said yes!" James interrupted their moment by choosing that minute to barge into the Common Room. "She said yes! She said yes!" Catherine and Remus looked at each other, laughing in amusement. "I finally got Lily Evans to go with me to the Yule Ball!" His gleeful dance only brought about more laughter.

The two shared a secret look, vowing to keep what had transpired between them a secret for now. James's news was much more important at the moment, given that he had been chasing after Lily since first year. Once the excitement settled down, then they might tell everyone.

**For now, it was their little secret.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure how scheduling works at Hogwarts, but at my school we have the winter dance the week before winter break. Feel free to correct me if you know something I don't.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Nine

The school was bustling with excitement as they hurried to get back to their respective dorms. Snow covered the ground in a thick layer, with still more falling in little flakes. They chattered with each other happily, arms laden with shopping bags.

Catherine's arms were laden with bags, though not with those from shopping. She'd packed all of her possessions in her trunk and carried it out with Remus's help. Lily had already said her goodbyes and was currently eating lunch with James. Sirius and Peter were busy pulling pranks and weren't very good at goodbyes anyway.

"You'll be coming back on time, right?" Remus questioned as he set down one of her trunks. He could see her mother waiting for her in some kind of flying car.

"Yeah, I should be." She smiled up at him. "I'll see you when you come home for break."

"Yeah." He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Be safe." He whispered before pulling back.

"See you soon, Remus." She gave a slight smile, turning and walking towards the car. As she reached to open the door, she called out, "I asked Amanda Bayne if she would go to the Yule Ball with you!" She smirked at the surprised look on his face. "Widen your horizons a bit, Remus; she said yes." The door to the car shut with a slam and the thing took off, leaving Remus thoroughly stunned. Catherine smiled faintly, wondering what would happen in the week they were apart.

"Dear, would you like some food when we get home? Pinky is making a roast." Her mother questioned in a sweet voice as she straightened the collar of Catherine's cloak.

"Sure." Catherine replied, turning her face towards the window. She couldn't see much besides the clouds and the blue of the sky, but she didn't want to face her mother right then. She knew the only reason she was preparing such a delicious meal was because they would be having guests. The guest of honor was one who had been a repetitive guest in their house, almost a constant presence.

He was well-known, older but handsome. He had power beyond imagination and the coldest personality of anyone she'd ever met. He would kill you on the spot if you displeased him, though sometimes he preferred to torture within an inch of life. He was becoming even more renowned, too, with a title to match his personality: the Dark Lord.

Her mother had been strictly against the Dark Lord and everything he stood for, going so far as to burn anything that had his name on it. Then Catherine's father had grown ill and the treatments stopped working. He feel into a deep coma and the doctor's said they couldn't do anything about it. They let him sleep on, trying to ignore the fact that he was dying slowly each day.

_**He**_ had approached them with an offer; his life in exchange for a refuge. He promised to heal him to the point where it was as if he was never sick, returning him to them if they gave him a safe house. Catherine's mother had agreed wholeheartedly; anything to get her husband back. Catherine never accepted it, never wanted him anywhere near them. She had no say in any of it because she was underage. Even now, being of age in the Wizarding community, she couldn't do anything; it was too late.

Her father wasn't getting any better, but rather it was as if the sickness had stopped completely. He never woke up, never moved, and Catherine was sure that if he knew what was happening that he would wish he was dead. The Dark Lord in his house? He wouldn't stand for it. Wouldn't accept the horrible things that went on inside the walls of their home.

Remus would be coming in a week and, with _**His**_ presence a constant, it wouldn't be long before he realized what had been happening in those years since she'd forbidden him to come to her house. He would want to see her more often, would want to come over and sneak into her room like he used to when they were young; she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret any longer.

She realized long ago that Remus would never be hers. She'd given up hope the moment the Dark Lord had walked through the door's of her home. Her life was set out before her with no room for change. She knew Remus could never love her and that their friendship would be over the moment he found out.

**She had just hoped she could put off the inevitable for as long as she could.**

**A/N: Oh, what's this? A little twist in the plot? Yep. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything related to J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Ten

Catherine lay awake in bed, listening to the chatter coming from downstairs. She'd been confined to her room since the day she arrived; she couldn't even go outside. She was to be kept away from everyone because she wasn't one of them. They were afraid she would go blathering about their plans to the Ministry and then all would be over.

She wasn't stupid, though. She knew what resulted from betraying Voldemort; death, slow and painful. He would torture you with magic and with objects; he would even enter your mind and use your memories against you. He would leave you bleeding and begging for death, then, and only then, would he kill you. He could make the toughest cry, make even the most noble beg on their knees for mercy.

The house elf Mandy would come to give her food three times a day and to see if she needed anything. Sometimes her mother would come check on her, but Catherine could see the shame in her eyes. The shame she felt for locking her own daughter in her room and inviting a beast into the house. She couldn't change what she'd done and Catherine tried to understand, but sometimes she would just get so angry at her mother.

"Catherine, sweetheart?" Her mother's voice filtered in through the doorway moments before the door was opened. Her mother stood there, eyes sunken and shoulders hunched. She looked no better than a servant with her clothing dirtied and ripped.

"What is it, Mother?" Catherine asked with a sigh.

"Mrs. Lupin was wondering if you'd like to spend some of the break at her house. With Remus and herself." Catherine let her head fall to the side so she could look at her mother easier.

"You don't mind?"

"No." She came into the room then, shutting the door behind her. She kneeled beside Catherine's bed, taking her hands into her own. "He's lied to us. He used us, Catherine."

"I know Mum." Catherine gave her mother's hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "You just wanted Dad to get better; you didn't know any of this would happen."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Her mother wept, kissing her hand. "I love you so much, dear. I want to fix things, but it's impossible. Please, go stay with Mrs. Lupin. I'll arrange for money to be given to her in return for your care. I'll do anything to make sure you're safe."

"Mum…" Catherine choked on her words, letting her mother pull her into a loving embrace. She smelled terrible, like dried blood and foul food, but it was the closest they'd been since it all began. "I'll stay with Mrs. Lupin, so long as you keep safe. Do whatever he asks, okay Mum? I'll find a way to defeat him, then we can all be free."

"Oh, Catherine," the frail woman shook with her tears. "Don't do it. I don't want you to wind up dead."

"You can't tell me not to try, Mum." She gave a watery smile before kissing her wrinkled forehead. "We'll both get out of this alive. I promise." Her mother shook her head, but didn't argue further. She stroked Catherine's cheeks, no doubt remembering when they were a real family.

"Pack up some things to take with you, along with your school books. Mrs. Lupin is expecting you in two hours." Then, as if the moment never happened, her mother stood up and straightened her posture. She regained the regality that Catherine remembered, the one quirk of being brought up a Pureblood.

"I'll do so right away, Mother." Catherine said as she stood up and began gathering the trunks she never bothered to unpack. The door shut quietly and was followed by the soft click of the lock sliding into place.

**A/N: No witty sentence in this chapter; I couldn't think of anything. Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are lovely! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. I'm a poor high school student, so there's no sense in suing me. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Eleven

Remus wasn't home yet when Catherine went to stay with his mother, though she hadn't expected him to be. They still had two more days before it was officially break at Hogwarts. Still, Mrs. Lupin made her feel welcome and as if she'd always belonged there. Catherine liked to think of her as her mother away from home, and had even called her mum by mistake when she was much younger.

"Slice of cake, dearie?" Catherine smiled up at the long-haired woman, nodding her head. Mrs. Lupin smiled in return, sliding a piece of cake onto her plate. Catherine dug in with fervor, enjoying every bite.

"I wish the house elves could cook like you, Mrs. Lupin." Catherine hummed as she scooped up another mouthful. Mrs. Lupin laughed happily, a smile on her face.

"Confections such as cakes can only be made with love." She replied. "Plus a little extra sugar and vanilla." Catherine laughed with her, enjoying her Winter Break for the fist time in years.

"I bet Remus got his sweet tooth from your cooking." She joked as she ate the last of her slice of cherry cake.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." She smirked. "I'd say he got it as a little kid. I remember you giving him candy all the time, mainly those little chocolates with the toys inside." Catherine blushed faintly, remembering her attempt at becoming friends with Remus by giving him candy.

"He did tell me that he wouldn't be my friend anymore if I stopped giving him candy." She shrugged.

"Yes, that he did." Mrs. Lupin smiled in fond remembrance. "Even today you give him chocolates for his birthday, with a little note asking if you'll stay friends for another year."

"Don't remind me." She blushed even more. "It's embarrassing."

"I think it's cute." She gushed as she picked up plates. "His eyes always light up when he sees it. It's one of those moments when he's truly happy, and he deserves all the happiness he can get." Catherine understood now why Mrs. Lupin did everything she could to make him happy. When she was younger she thought Remus spoiled, but now she could see why she did everything for him. Now that she was privy to Remus's lycanthropy.

"Mrs. Lupin," Catherine began hesitantly as she thought of how to phrase it. "I know…about Remus." Mrs. Lupin turned to look at her, eyes wide in shock. "About his being a werewolf. I…saw it by accident."

"Oh dear." She rushed forward and smoothed down Catherine's hair, as if Catherine needed comfort. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, of course not." Catherine quickly assured. "We argued for about four months, but we got over it eventually."

"Sweetheart," she crooned. "It must've been so tough for you. You've been friends since before the incident and then to not have him there…"

"It was okay." Catherine smiled up at her. "It's one of those things that made our bond stronger."

"Well, I would hope so." She patted Catherine's cheek, though there was a faint worry in her hazel gaze. "I'm sure things are back to normal. You must be excited to see Remus again."

"It hasn't been that long, but yeah; I am excited." She grinned, thinking of the hug Remus would no doubt give her when he got home.

"He must be missing you, too." Mrs. Lupin assured her as she began to scrub the dinner dishes. Catherine stood up and began to help by rinsing them and setting them out on a towel to dry. House elves usually did the dishes at her house, but Catherine found she liked the feeling of washing them herself. It gave her something to focus on, something mindless and simple.

"I should probably go to bed." Catherine stated as she set down the last plate. "It's getting late and I'm tired after our shopping trip today." Mrs. Lupin laughed, probably wondering how often Catherine's family did anything themselves.

"Goodnight dear. I'll be sure to keep quiet when I go upstairs, but right now I believe I'm going to watch the news."

"Alright." Catherine hugged Mrs. Lupin tightly, whispering a thank you before heading off to bed. "Tell me if anything interesting is going on."

"I will." With that promise, Catherine headed up to bed. Only two more days and then she would find out if Amanda Bayne and Remus had gotten together.

**She hoped they weren't.**

**A/N: …nothing to say. Review, please? I'm going off to write another chapter now.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything related to J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Twelve

Catherine found she rather liked doing things the Muggle way. Her mother had never let her, saying it was demeaning, and she'd simply grown into the habit of doing things the Wizard's way. Staying with Mrs. Lupin, however, she found it an unfair disadvantage to use magic when the poor woman was left to do everything without it. So she'd vowed to do things the Muggle way for as long as she stayed with the Lupin family.

Some things came naturally to Catherine; washing dishes, folding laundry, dusting, organizing, etc. When it came to electronical devices or anything mechanical, she was at a loss on how to operate it. She'd tried to cook something in the microwave and ended up catching it on fire, only to have Mrs. Lupin put it out with a splash of water. After that, Mrs. Lupin suggested she stick to the simple things.

"Catherine dear, could you put the clothes in the washer into the dryer? I have to go pick up some things for dinner tonight." Mrs. Lupin popped her head around the corner of the utility room, where Catherine was folding clothes.

"No problem, Mrs. Lupin. I can handle it." Well, she hoped she could. After the fiasco with the television, she was surprised Mrs. Lupin was letting her anywhere near an electrical outlet.

"Thank you sweetheart. I'll be back in a few." Catherine heard the keys jingling as the older woman grabbed them from the hook. "If Remus comes home before I do, tell him I've gone to the store."

"I will." Catherine smiled faintly, thinking of seeing Remus again. She couldn't wait to hear what she'd missed in the past week, or about his experience at the Yule Ball.

The beeping of the washer frightened Catherine and she almost dropped the basket of clothes, but caught it just in time. She set it down on the floor and reached over to turn the thing off, opening the lid to pull the clothes out. She emptied the wet clothing into the drying machine, pressing the buttons Mrs. Lupin had showed her earlier. She closed the little door and pressed the large button labeled 'Start' before picking up her basket and moving to put the clothing in its respective room.

Most of it was her belongings and Mrs. Lupin's but there were a few of Remus's that they had found hidden in the back of his closet beneath a pile of junk. Catherine had to admit that she'd been apprehensive in helping Mrs. Lupin to clean his room, but decided she should put herself to work somehow. It had been worth it, seeing as she'd had a lot of fun talking to Mrs. Lupin and digging up little trinkets she'd given Remus when they were younger.

She ran her forefinger over the charm in her pocket, thinking back to the time when she'd given it to Remus. It was a wolf carved from ivory, about the size of a small pendant, that she'd given to him when they were six. They hadn't been in the same class during kindergarten and first grade, so she'd given it to him to protect him. Her reasoning had been that wolves were big and scary and all the people were afraid of them, so it would protect Remus from anyone who came near. In the end, it hadn't worked as she'd hoped.

"Mum! I'm home!" Catherine heard Remus calling from the entryway. She listened as he set down his trunk with a loud 'thunk!' before his footsteps sounded towards the kitchen. "Mum? Are you in here?"

"She went to get some things for dinner." Catherine answered as she popped in the room. Remus whirled around, eyes wide as he stared at her in shock. She fidgeted nervously, giving a small smile.

"Catherine!" He exclaimed, moving to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close as he buried his face in the side of her neck. She threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. "What are you doing here?" He asked, breath tickling her skin.

"My mother let me come over." Catherine replied, voice soft as she soaked in the affection. "I'm staying until Break is over." She ran a hand through his hair, tucking some of it behind his ear. He pulled back, only to lean in close to kiss the tip of her nose.

"You're staying for Christmas?" He questioned, eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeah." Catherine forced a smile. "She said it was okay if I came over." Well, she had honestly expected to be locked up in her room just like every holiday away from school.

"I didn't even get you a present. I-I don't even know what you want." He released her, rushing into the other room to rummage through his bags. He pulled out his wallet, looking through it with a frown. "I don't have much left, but I'm sure I can find something nice."

"I don't want anything this Christmas." She told him honestly, kneeling down beside him. "I'm happy just spending time with you and your mum, experiencing Christmas like a normal family." She put a hand on his arm, smiling softly in reassurance.

"Are you sure? You always get me a present and I never get you much of anything." His frown deepened, as if he was ashamed of it.

"That's because I was trying to win you over." She teased, elbowing him gently. He chuckled, draping his arm over her shoulders and leaning in to kiss her softly. Catherine kissed back, cupping his cheek in her palm. She ran her thumb over his cheek, feeling his lips leave hers for barely a second before reclaiming them.

"I missed you." He admitted softly, lips still against hers. "It was like you'd gone forever." He kissed her soundly before she could respond. He pressed his lips firmly to hers before pulling away quickly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Catherine laughed faintly, running a hand through his hair.

"I missed you, too, Remus." She replied, feeling her throat constrict with emotions. She doubted she could ever get used to actually having him like this, having him return her feelings.

**She hoped it would last forever.**

**A/N: Whoa, things are starting to heat up! Kind of, anyway. One of Remus's parents is Muggle, but it doesn't specify who, so I decided to make Mrs. Lupin the Muggle.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Thirteen

Catherine and Remus were even harder to separate once together; Mrs. Lupin was the first to realize this. They were almost joined at the hip, doing just about everything together. Mrs. Lupin had called it young love, stating that they would eventually start doing things separately again. She remembered when she'd first agreed to go out with her husband, though she clearly remembered more snogging being involved.

It wasn't as if the new couple didn't find time to kiss; a peck here and there and a quick kiss goodnight. It was more along the lines of privacy, in that they didn't want Mrs. Lupin to walk in on them. It was a bit of a thing of respect for Catherine, if she was honest. She hated it when she had to watch people snog during school, so she didn't want to subject someone else to the torture it brought her.

If Catherine was honest, she would say she found it a bit early in their relationship to swap spit just yet. She had a strict three week policy and it didn't matter if she'd known Remus for fourteen years or fourteen days; she would stick to her rules. She supposed it was the result of being brought up in a Pureblood house, where time was everything in a courting.

"James and Sirius want to come for a visit." Remus told Catherine and his mother over breakfast. "James sent me an owl last night asking if he and Sirius could visit for a day or two."

"It's alright." Mrs. Lupin agreed, though she looked apprehensive. "Just tell them not to break too much, alright?" Catherine smiled into her bowl of cereal, trying to imagine Sirius sitting still long enough for them to move all the breakables away from him.

"They promised to be good." Remus assured her, though he looked a bit unsure himself. With those two, it was hard to tell their good moments from their bad moments.

"Well, just let me start moving the antiques." Mrs. Lupin sighed as she finished her tea. She set her mug into the sink and headed to the living room to move everything.

"Are you alright with it?" Remus asked Catherine next and she looked up in surprise.

"Why are you asking me?" She set her bowl down, wiping milk from her lips with a napkin. "It's your house."

"Yeah, I know, but…" He trailed off, making hand motions that Catherine didn't quite get. "Do you want them to know about us?"

"They're our friends, Remus." Catherine rolled her eyes with a playful smirk. "They probably knew before we did."

"Guess you're right." He said with a small smile of his own. "Mum took it well."

"She did." Catherine agreed. "I don't know how my mother will respond when I tell her."

"She wants your happiness, Catherine." Remus comforted, reaching across the table to set a hand atop one of hers.

"She also wants little Pureblood babies." Catherine reminded him. "You heard her that time when Sirius was over." He flinched at the memory.

"I'm surprised she didn't call his parents and request an official document of betrothal or however you guys do that stuff." Catherine laughed, pulling her hand from his so she could put her bowl in the sink.

"Well, there's not a lot of paperwork involved." Catherine joked. "It's mainly a verbal agreement nowadays." She began to scrub her bowl and Mrs. Lupin's mug. "So, when will they be here?"

"Sometime tomorrow." He answered with a shrug. "They're unpredictable, so I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up later today."

"Then I guess we should enjoy the peace while we can." Catherine grinned teasingly as she rinsed out the cup. Remus stood and made his way over to her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm going out for a bit!" Mrs. Lupin called from the living room, startling the two lovebirds. "I've got to stock up on food if those two are coming over. I thought having a werewolf son was bad, but those two are bottomless pits." The front door shut with a slam and the two laughed jovially. They knew it was true, but it was funny to hear it out loud.

They smiled at each other after several minutes of laughter, migrating into the living room to sit on the couch. Catherine curled up against his side, Remus putting an arm around her shoulders. She tilted her head up for a kiss, which he happily gave. She cuddled closer, rubbing her cheek against his shirt. He kissed the top of her head, smiling contentedly.

**It was going to be a wonderful Christmas this year; they just knew it.**

**A/N: I'm tired of algebra. Review, please?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Fourteen

Things at the Lupin household were definitely different with James Potter and Sirius Black around. There was never a dull (or quiet) moment with the two of them. They were always up to something, whether it be placing mistletoe on doorways or sampling Mrs. Lupin's cooking before dinnertime. It was almost like having two six-year-olds running around causing mischief.

There was one day during their stay when they were quiet and caused little trouble. It was odd and had worried Catherine and Mrs. Lupin, but they finally decided it was because it was Christmas Eve. They were no doubt being good because they wanted to open a present before the night was done.

"Well boys, it's about that time." Mrs. Lupin stated after everyone had finished dinner. She was happily surprised when no food was thrown. "Go ahead into the den where the tree is. I'll go upstairs and get your one gift."

"Yes!" "Oh yeah!" Were the responses from the two dark-haired boys as they gave each other a high-five. The hurried off into the next room, with Catherine and Remus following close behind.

"What did they get?" Remus asked Catherine as they walked a few feet behind the two.

"I'm not telling." Catherine mimed zipping her lips shut. He smiled faintly, kissing the tip of her nose as they passed into the next room.

"Eww!" James scrunched up his face.

"Remus and Catherine are making babies again!" Sirius teased. Catherine stuck her tongue out at them while Remus flushed red.

"Keep that up and you won't get anything." Catherine threatened. She sat down on the arm of the couch, next to Remus.

"Alright, stop your arguing." Mrs. Lupin scolded as she came in with four colorfully wrapped boxes. "Sirius, this is for you." She handed him the navy blue wrapped rectangle. "James, Remus," she handed them each a green and red Christmas-themed box. "Catherine," she smiled faintly as she handed Catherine her lilac wrapped box. "Open up." She instructed. James and Sirius wasted no time at all, the sound of tearing paper filling the room.

"Haha, very funny Moony, Prongs." Sirius grumped as he held up a dog collar. Catherine giggled, trying to cover it behind her hand.

"Well, I think it would look very nice on you." Catherine teased. Sirius grouched a bit, looking to see what James had gotten.

"Whoa! Thanks Mrs. Lupin!" He exclaimed with a large smile, peering at the snow globe. "I've never had one of these! What does it do?"

"You turn it upside down so that all the little flakes fall to the top, then flip it back over to watch them fall." She instructed, seeming pleased he liked it. She watched with a fond smile as he did as she'd informed.

"More than friends." Catherine heard whispered right before she received a kiss to the cheek. She smiled over at Remus, laughing as he popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. He smiled in return, face flushed with joy.

"Well, open your present!" Sirius chided and it made Catherine realize she'd forgotten about her gift. She'd been so busy looking at everyone's reactions that it just slipped her mind.

"Oh, right." She tore at the wrappings, lifting the lid from the little box. She gasped at what lay inside, recognizing it instantly. "Remus!" She squealed. "You didn't!"

"I did." He smiled sheepishly. "I've been saving up since fifth grade, when you saw them and told me you wanted them." Everyone gathered around, seemingly confused about the gift. Mrs. Lupin, however, wore a knowing expression.

"Whoa! Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, followed by the sound of James's jaw dropping. Catherine felt her hands shake as she lifted the little diamond earrings from their place and put them in her ears. She clutched Remus to her, hugging him tightly in thanks.

"My present is so lame compared to what you got me." She admitted, voice wispy as she tried not to cry. "If I had known, I-" He put a finger to her lips to stop her from talking.

"You didn't know, though, and that makes it all the better." He brushed a tear from her cheek, kissing her softly before leaning back. He grinned then, popping another chocolate into his mouth. Catherine grinned back, elbowing him playfully.

"Come on; let's go outside for a snowball fight!" Sirius suggested, already out of his seat and putting on his jacket. James was quick to follow, then Remus, and eventually Catherine. Mrs. Lupin shook her head, telling them to be careful because it was so dark. She wasn't going to argue, seeing as it was Christmas Eve. Catherine needed the normalcy, too.

**A/N: Snowball fight! Woo! I love them. Well, off to write chapter fifteen for you guys. Reviews equal love!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own _Harry Potter_ or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Fifteen

No one had wanted it to end, but Winter Break was over in the blink of an eye. They were packed and on the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to relatives. Catherine felt that it was too short a time, so short it felt like only yesterday when she'd gone home. She wasn't looking forward to lessons any more than she looked forward to pickled herring.

Sirius, James, and Peter were all gossiping about their Break and what they'd gotten for Christmas, while Remus napped. Catherine stared out the window, trying to make out the scenery through the fog. She fiddled with one of her earrings, twisting it and still in awe of them. She felt she needed to give Remus something in exchange, but every time she'd asked what he wanted he would tell her he already had everything he could want.

The compartment door slid open, drawing Catherine's eyes away from the window. She smiled at Lily, who settled beside James. The red-head blushed when James took hold of her hand, looking to Catherine as if she needed her approval. Catherine smiled, nodding as she reached to take hold of Remus's hand. A look of understanding crossed Lily's face before she smiled, nodding her approval.

"I think we just witnessed girl talk." James stated, scratching the top of his head. "Anyone know what they said?"

"Nope." Sirius replied, popping the 'p' as Peter shook his head. "So, anyone hear that Xenophilius and Aya are engaged?" There was much chatter as Peter and James listened to Sirius. Lily and Catherine shook their heads, amused that the boys were gossiping more than they were.

The train rattled along on its tracks, moving in a blur of red. Catherine smiled at the fading sun, wondering if she'd have enough time to take a quick nap. Lily and James seemed to be napping, heads touching and hands together. Sirius and Peter had left the cabin some time ago to cause trouble, and Catherine doubted she'd see them again until they reached Hogwarts.

Deciding she'd wake up before they reached the school, Catherine scooted closer to Remus so that her side was touching his. She rested her head on his shoulder, hands folded in her lap as she closed her eyes. Remus's gentle breathing ruffled her hair with every exhale, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Instead, she found herself falling asleep rather quickly.

She thought it would be Lily to wake her when they reached the castle, but was surprised when it was Remus. She'd felt a gentle hand under her chin, lifting her face upwards. She'd tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but the gentle pressure of a kiss woke her up completely. Remus had pulled back once her eyes opened, smiling with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He teased as he helped her to stand, stretching in the process. He took hold of her hand and led them from the train, where they met up with the rest of the group.

James and Lily held hands as they walked, James looking at her and smiling every few seconds. Lily would blush and look away, pretending not to have seen it. Catherine wondered if she and Remus looked just as ridiculous, or if it was just those two.

Catherine turned her head to ask Remus what he thought, only to have her lips claimed in a soft kiss. She blushed hotly, ducking her head down to hide it. Remus nudged her shoulder with his, smiling when she looked up. His face was just as red, which made Catherine giggle.

**She decided they definitely looked ridiculous.**

A**/N: Well, I'll be taking my ACT soon. This chapter is kind of weird, but it's supposed to show Catherine and Remus's relationship a bit better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

Chapter Sixteen

It had been a hard week for Catherine, and not just because she was preparing for a huge test in Potions. No, it was much more complicated, though she wished it could be that simple. Perhaps if her life was simple, she'd have the opportunity to worry over little things that seemed larger.

She'd gotten the Sunday morning paper from the Daily Prophet just like always. Remus had been eating beside her, completely oblivious to anything other than his food and his conversation with his friends. Tuesday was the full moon, so he would be heading to the Shrieking Shack Monday night. The day of the full moon always seemed to be the hardest for him, as he was always jumpy and more 'in touch' with that primitive side of himself.

Her owl, Hubert, a small Saw-whet Owl who could carry more than you would think, had swooped in with the other owls to drop off her mail. He'd rubbed his head against her arm until she'd given him an owl treat, then he'd flown back out the way he'd come in. Catherine had shuffled through her mail, most of which were letters from her mother and her copy of Quidditch Weekly, before her attention was caught by the headline of the Daily Prophet.

In large, bold type that almost seemed to scream out for her attention, the title of the article read 'Attack on Muggles: Act of the Dark Lord or His Followers?' She'd scooped up the newspaper, all letters forgotten, and straightened out the thick paper to see what had happened. There had been more and more activity from the Dark Lord, but most had been his followers stealing supplies from well-known stores.

'_On Friday evening, Muggles in the town of Halstead in Essex were brutally attacked. Houses were burned and persons killed, though it is yet unknown if this was the direct work of the Dark Lord or if his followers, the Death Eaters, were involved. What is known, however, is that this crime was an act of malice and not a prank gone awry. Heavy traces of Dark magic has been found, though the evidence is clear enough: This was not an accident._

_Turn to B3 for more'_

Catherine would have done just that, if it weren't for the headline below the first article that caught her attention. This one seemed more important, more forewarning, than the first. It sent chills up her spine and made her blood run cold. Her hands shook slightly as she held the newspaper, mouth suddenly dry.

'Attack on Muggles Signals War: Will this be the Final Straw?'

Her breath hitched in her throat and she set the paper down as calmly as she could. War? Was it true? Had it finally come? The thing which had haunted her for years since that monster had come into her house was finally upon them. She wouldn't be able to keep her secret for much longer, as her mother would be pressing her to take sides.

"Catherine?" She heard Lily's voice, but everything seemed blurry and muffled. Her chest hurt and she couldn't get enough oxygen, it seemed. What was going to happen to her mother? To her? "Catherine!" She could feel herself falling, felt her eyes roll back, but had no control over her body. She felt strong arms support her before she could hit the ground, but her vision was filling with black. It started at the corner of her eyes and spread until it covered her entire vision. Her mind shut down and her body fell slack.

**A/N: Yay! I wrote a chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long; I've been a mess of nerves waiting for my ACT scores and haven't been doing much besides biting my nails. I did okay, for a sophomore who has no Geometry or Trigonometry; 26 out of 36. Anyone interested in being my beta? For those who want to know more about the Saw-whet owl, here you go: http:/aviary(dot)owls(dot)com(slash)owls(slash)saw-whet-owl(dot)html **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or anything associated with J.K Rowling. Disclaimer managed.**

**NOTE: This chapter is a bit different; it's in Remus' point of view. Just thought I'd change things up a little.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Her cheek felt cold beneath his fingers, her skin like porcelain. She looked so fragile in the infirmary bed. Her lashes cast dark shadows under her eyes, though Remus thought it was the lack of sleep that made them look so dark. Her hair lay lank around her thin shoulders; it hadn't escaped his notice that she'd been losing a lot of weight lately.

The moment Remus noticed Catherine was falling, he'd acted on instinct. He'd held out his arms just in time for her to fall onto them instead of the stone floor. The Great Hall had been a flurry of activity as they all huddled around to see what had happened. Remus, more irritable with the full moon so close, had pushed them out of his way without an apology as he rushed her to Madam Pomfrey.

He hadn't left her side since he brought her in, even though he knew he needed to get going soon. It was Tuesday afternoon and he had a few hours to spare, but the longer he stayed in civilization the more prickly he became. Madam Pomfrey had decided it was best to leave him be, so she stayed in her office unless he called for her.

Curling his fingers around her hand, he brought the delicate appendage to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, his leg bouncing impatiently. He could feel the beast in him whining and begging to be freed, to check on its mate. Remus knew he couldn't trust it, though; if it sensed weakness, it would attack no matter who it was.

He growled under his breath, releasing her hand. He stood up, pacing back and forth anxiously. He wanted to talk with her before he had to leave, wanted to ask her questions about what he'd read in the paper earlier. He knew it wasn't a lie, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

He resumed his seat at her bedside when he realized pacing wouldn't make it any better. He peppered kisses on her forehead and cheeks, hoping the gentle sensations would wake her. She seemed terrified in her dreams, shifting restlessly and crying out for him on several occasions. Madam Pomfrey seemed at a loss on what to do and had opted to keep her under her watchful eye until she awoke. If she didn't wake within the week, however, she would have no choice but to contact St. Mungo's for their professional help.

"Catherine…" Remus whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He'd noticed a change in her over the years; subtle as they were, they were still there. In the past year, however, he'd noticed them become more drastic: staring into space; forgetting important dates and items; skipping meals and then lying about it. He was worried about her, but he wasn't sure how he should approach the subject. He knew she was in a delicate state of mind and one wrong word could set her off; what she would do, however, he wasn't sure.

She stirred a bit when he said her name, but her eyes remained firmly shut. In fact, she appeared pained. Her face was twisted into a grimace, her body at an awkward angle; almost as if she was suffering. He whispered soothing nonsense to her in hopes of calming her, and it seemed to work.

The sun was low on the horizon before Remus decided it was best if he leave. He kissed Catherine on the forehead, lingering for a second before raising to his full height. He smiled down at her when he noticed the small smile on her own face. He gave a sigh, wishing, not for the first time, that he could have just a moment longer with her.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Remus' point of view because Catherine is currently unconscious.**


End file.
